


Business as usual

by REDphosphorus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDphosphorus/pseuds/REDphosphorus
Summary: Akira and Makoto have an unremarkable week together, in the middle of the phantom thief crisis.





	Business as usual

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfics in a long time, but I love these two too much not to. Might make some more depending on how this goes. Hope you enjoy!

Monday.

 

Monday sucks. 

 

Scratching his head and licking an odd, lost crumb from the edge of his lips, Akira made his way into class. Yawning and looking overly tired and completely dejected from reality as ever, he maneuvered and slumped his way to his seat. He adjusted and finagled his phone out of a pocket, the wrong one. He never used his left hand for texting. He groaned to himself, but not quiet enough for Morgana to  _not_ hear it. He chirped and angrily tilted his head towards the inside of Akira's desk, so the bespectacled, inconspicuous teenager threw his bag and his cat into the desk. He returned his gaze to his phone, lusting over the thought of Leblanc's thick black lava as he swiped it open to his texts. They were all read, replied to, or deliberately ignored. Specifically Mishima falling into the last category, Akira was sure the last text he'd sent was a conspiracy theory about the Phantom thieves being involved with the Fukushima meltdowns after the eartquake a few years ago. Just as he was about to return his phone to the fabric pocket it always resided, it buzzed with another text. 

" _Tired?"_

The student council president. 

" _I didn't know yawns could be so loud."_ He told her.

" _Well, you've got poor volume control."_

_"Please get me coffee."_

"Wow, you look like you're suffering withdrawl." Said Ann, sitting down in front of Akira and his desk cat. "Are you two in cahoots?" He asked, accusatory and in the middle of a yawn again.

"Huh?" She exclaimed, Akira scoffing away her nonverbal question. He looked back down at the screen. 

" _I brought some already just in case."_

_"Marry me."_

_"_ Kurusu!" Kawakmi shouted, singling him out amongst the rest of the class, as they had taken their seats and waited impatiently for class to start so it could just be over with. He flashed a smile and stuck the phone away.

 

In the hallway, leaving the boy's room, as he heard the familiar clacking of her brown shoes, his face lit up. She carried only a small book bag over her shoulder, before she reached him she dispensed a thermos of unremarkable size and shape and offered it to him. Akira had no control over how his face reacted, which was a desperate thirst, that looked something like how Morgana looked when he saw treasure. She gave him a soft smile as he snatched the tin away, unscrewed the cap and chugged it.

"You're welcome?" She said. He held up his index finger till he finished downing the lukewarm quart of his favorite bean water. He took a crippled breath and handed it back to her. "No language or expression could tell you how thankful I am." She giggled and he gave her a peck. 

"Did you have a plan for today?" She asked, putting away the tin. "No," he started, hands back in his pockets. "Wanted to get something on the way home, but besides that I expected to nap." She looked down at her phone then back to him. "Our meeting was cancelled today, so I'll follow." He provided a reassuring grin, knowing full well that it was not in fact cancelled, and turned on his heel waiting for her. 

"You don't look so bad in the uniform you know." She said, walking with a hand on the bag down the front entrance's stairs. He audibly shrugged. "Well, I do love pajamas. On the other hand though, on you they look like you designed them yourself." She chuckled. "I'm not a fan of plaid, but I guess you're not totally wrong." They both smiled again. "Oh, look at that." Akira said, looking up to the gray sky. He stood still and pulled out his void umbrella, offering the other arm for her to grab onto as she often would. She gladly took it and let him lead the way to the station. 

"I'm surprised you're so calm about the MedJed situation. I've been thinking about it all day." Makoto said, waiting with him for the next train as he fired a text to Ryuji about how One Punch Man isn't honestly that good and Ryuji needs to wake up. Akira scratched his head as he tried to ignore the smells and sounds of the subway. "Don't give me too much credit, I was in limbo till you gave me the coffee. It's something we need to consider, yes, but I've been more worried." He locked eyes with her, she could get lost in that gray of his. "When have you been more worried?" She said, almost in disbelief. Half his lips formed an upward smirk as he returned a passionate gaze back to her. "Honestly, when you woke up to Johana I thought you were going to turn around and pummel me back to reality." The pink tinge of a blush threatened to break the layer of foundation on her cheeks. She awkwardly laughed. "Well, I, no. I might've been angry but I wasn't  _that_ enraged." He looked harder at her. "You were incensed." 

Now she was red. 

The train back to Leblanc was filled with quickly exchanged glances from her and inflections in their hands' grip on the way. Once they got through the locked door, he marched up the stairs while she got the textbooks ready. He was terrible at geometry. Yes, they'd work on that. She found lined paper and new pencils, setting their bags together on a booth while he did whatever it was he was doing up there.

"Darling?" He called down in a mocking, slightly french-y tone. "What?" She replied. She got silence. Makoto dropped the books and strutted her way over and up the stairs, slightly annoyed, but still walking a tightrope of earlier tension.

She found him laying comfortably on his bed, sideways and holding his head with an arm, twirling something small and black on his finger in the air. "What is it? We have to hurry up and study while we can bef-" her heart stopped when he flung the little black thing right into her hand.

"You forgot that from the other night. Not that I mind." She didn't know how or when, but he was suddenly standing in front of her with a hand on her waist.

 She gripped the little fabric, her off hand holding tight to his arm, clenching the sleeve. "Oh." He smirked. Again. 

* * *

 

The fan spun around the ceiling slowly. Calmly, enough to stare at and keep track of the blades. Light was seeping through the blades of the window, casting the bed in a segmented horizontal glow, over the messy bed sheets, and both of the occupants. Makoto yawned and wiped her eyes with her wrists, she saw bloches of neon in her eyelids before forcing them to stay open. She looked to her right, he was still sleeping. Akira's back was to her, muscular but not remotely as noticeable as one might think from their phantom thieving activities. She reached out and ran a lone finger down his back, tracing the crevice of his spine. 

He stirred and rolled over, facing her. "Good evening." He drawled, eyes still shut tight. She pushed some hair out of his face. He was so pretty, for a guy, anyway. "Sleep well?" she inquired. He growled.  "No thanks to your advances." He followed up his wry remark with a yawn and stretch. "What time is it?" He asked. Makoto reached aimlessly for the shelf to her left, snagging her phone and lighting up the screen. "Not even six yet. We're fine." He nodded. "Guess I'll have to stay up late to compensate." She pushed herself up, sitting on her arms. "Well, should we study now?" 

 


End file.
